Life with Sherlock Holmes
by LadyGreyBergamot
Summary: My best friend and I moved to London a year ago but we just recently moved into 221B Baker Street. Our lives have never been this... exciting... before.
1. Meeting Sherlock Holmes and Dr Watson

**Hey guys! I started writing this story for my friend Kristina(MakorraLove97) during school but I decided to upload it on here for fun. Please review and tell me what you think, thanks!**

**I DO NOT OWN SHERLOCK**

**xxCaspa97xx **

* * *

Today marks the day my best friend, Kristina and I moved to London one year ago. This day last year we were in New York saying goodbye to our parents and friends. We had gotten into the same college in Camden, London NW1 2NJ. We share a flat together at 221B Baker St.

Kristina and I are both 24 years old. She has long curly brown hair and green eyes. She's 5'2, she's shy but she's a total sweet heart. I have just past shoulder length straight dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. I'm 5'7 and I can be nice when I want to be, not most of the time though.

We started college last year because we decided to take a road trip around the United States for a few years after high school. Now, we're focusing on our studies of law and criminal justice in London. We always wanted to live here so now we are!

As a yearaversary, we decided to eat down at Speedy's Café under our flat. We walked in and grabbed a seat in the back. A few moments later two men were seated next to us.

The more attractive of the two has dark curly hair that falls onto his ears, sea green eyes that any person can get lost in. His high cheekbones were so sharply defined they looked as it they could cut you, in a good way though. He has thin pink lips that looked great for kissing. He was wearing a long knee length coat, black pants and black shoes. Wrapped around his neck was a warm black and grey scarf. He was taller then the other man by quite a few inches.

The other, shorter, man has short ashy blonde hair. He has grey eyes and thinish pink lips. He was wearing a dark buttoned up denim shirt with a grey vest over it. He was also wearing dark denim jeans and black shoes similar to the taller mans.

"Sherlock, we can't just say Moriarty is the killer. Lestrade won't listen to us if we don't have any proof." The shorter one said. "I have all the proof I need inside my head John." The so called, Sherlock, said in response. He has such a deep, mesmerizing voice.

Sherlock looked over at me as if he was studying me. It gave me the goose bumps the way his gaze went from my face down my body then back up to my face.

In a quiet voice he said, "Johanna Kristin Gjerde. 24 years old, Norwegian and English. Lived in New York most of her life. 5'7, overweight by approximately… 15 pounds-" "Excuse me!?" I screamed and narrowed my eyes at him. Both Kristina and Sherlock looked at me in shock. Kristina didn't hear him and didn't know where my sudden outburst came from.

Sherlock was surprised that I heard him. "Nice going Sherlock…" John sighed. "Two things. One. How the hell do you know all that about me? Two. I'm not overweight you faen ansikt!" "_One_. I know everything. _Two_. I apologize if I insulted you by giving you information you obviously already know," Sherlock said nonchalantly. I turned my head to face Kristina, "Kristina, I'm going to visit Mrs. Hudson. I can't be here anymore.." I said quietly to my friend. She just nodded with her lower jaw hanging open a little not knowing what to say due to her confusion.

I turned to walk out with tears starting to form in my eyes. Weight has always been a problem with me…

"Wait!" The deep voice called after me. Maybe John spoke to this impolite shit. I stopped, wiped my tears away and turned to face him. "You live here at 221B?" He asked curiously. "You should know, as you said, '_you know eveeerything_' do you not?" I laughed sarcastically. "I do know everything. I just didn't know who my new flat mates were. You and Kristina live on the floor on top of us," He said. My face dropped. "Oh, lucky me. I live above an impolite git."

"What did I say that was so impolite?" He asked seriously. He really didn't know? "You don't call a person, more specifically a _girl_, fat! I have problems with my weight due to the medications I'm on. I've tried so hard to lose this excess weight but nothing I'm doing is working!" Tears started forming in my eyes again. I saw that he looked a bit guilty and apologetic but that was gone in a blink of an eye. His eyes were back to that solid straight face. I turned around and stormed out of the cafe and up to the flat.

I knocked on Mrs. Hudson, our land lady's, door and waited for her to come answer. She opened it and a smile appeared on her face, "Hello there Johanna! Would you like to come in for a cuppa tea?" "Oh I would love to, thank you!" I smiled and walked in. She led me to the sitting area and sat me down on the couch.

"So have you met John Watson and Sherlock Holmes, your new flat mates? Nice bloke they are," She smiled while pouring the hot, not boiling, water into the two tea cups. "Yeah… _So nice_… Sherlock called me fat and John.. I don't know, I mean he didn't say anything but I guess he was nicer than Sherlock." "Oh that's Sherlock for you," She smiled, "would you like milk and sugar?" "Yes please. May I ask, how does he know all of this about a complete stranger just by looking at them once?" She walked over to me and sat down next to me after handing me a cup of tea.

"That's just Sherlock. Knows everything, asks nothing. Good man he is when you get to know him," She smiled and took a sip of her tea. There was a knock on the door which startled both Mrs. Hudson and I causing us to spill our tea a little on the floor.

She went and opened it to see Sherlock standing in the door opening with blood dripping down from his busted lip.

"_Moriarty has John and Kristina."_

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Just to inform you, 'faen ansikt' means fuck face in Norwegian. XD Also, bloke means men in a type of informal way.  
Once again, thank you for reading and please leave a review telling me what you think and if you have any concerns or anything really. Thanks!**


	2. St Barts part one

**Hello people! I hope you liked Chapter one. Well here's Chapter two, I hope you enjoy it. [:**

**I DO NOT OWN SHERLOCK**

**xxCaspa97xx**

* * *

"Who's Moriarty?" I asked.

"Moriarty is a man who's out to get me. He's taken John and Kristina knowing I will come get them," Sherlock responded as he sat down on a chair facing me with a wet paper towel on his bleeding lip.

"Do you know where he took them?" I got up and took a few steps closer to him. "St. Barts hospital. Molly is home today so she is no use…" He started mumbling to himself. "I'm leaving," He got up, threw the paper towel into the trash and started for the door.

"I'm coming with you," I grabbed his sleeve not allowing him to leave yet, "Kristina is my best friend and I'm going to save her with you," He just looked at me before taking off his jacket and handing it to me. "…It's snowing…wear this so you're not cold." I looked at him questionably before taking it, "Thank you.."

His scent hit me as I put his jacket on; it smelt like cinnamon and apples. It was very intoxicating. He opened the door and walked out of Mrs. Hudson's flat. "You should feel lucky dear, he doesn't give his jacket to just anybody," She smiled at me. I smiled a little then remembered the rude comment he made to me earlier and stopped myself. "Thank you for the tea Mrs. Hudson."

"Be careful!"

I walked out and got into the cab that Sherlock had hauled for us just a few seconds ago. The whole ride to St. Barts hospital was quiet. I was staring out the window wondering why and how Kristina got mixed into all of this.

"Shut up," Sherlock muttered. "Excuse me? I didn't say anything." "You're thinking. It's annoying." "Get over yourself. I'm allowed to think why my best friend, no my damn _sister_, is caught in this because of _you_. So help me God, if Kristina gets hurt, I'm going to kill you myself. Screw Moriarty," I hissed and turned my attention back to the window. I saw in the reflection of the window he was still staring at me curiously like he was trying to understand me. "And quit looking at me!" I snapped. His cheeks grew pink and he looked away.

The cab stopped outside the hospital and we got out. "Now, what floor would Kristina and John be on?" I questioned.

"If I know Moriarty, it would be the roof…" Sherlock said quietly. "Why the roof?" "He doesn't like being in compressed places," I nodded my head as if I actually understood why. "Johanna? I'm sorry if anything ends up happening to you…" He started. I got worried at what he said…

"What do you mean?"

"Moriarty is out for me as I said earlier. The people I associate with tend to be the main targets. If you want to back out now… I understand…" He said and looked at me.

"I'm staying and helping you to get my best friend and my new flat mate back. We're both going to make it out alive with Kristina and John, alright?" I said sounding as confident as ever but in my head, I had never been more scared in my life. I could be killed, Kristina could be killed, Sherlock and John could be killed and that makes me terrified.

"Thank you," He did this weird attempt of a smile. It was quite obvious he doesn't smile often.

"I'm still pissed off at you," I glared.

"What? Why?" He looked taken back.

"You called me fat when it's none of my control."

"I apologize… I shouldn't have said that.. It was wrong of me, will you forgive me?" He asked sincerely.

I looked away from him then sighed, "Fine… Now shall we enter and go up to the roof?"

He nodded, took my hand and started running with me to the stair case and up. He was going a bit too fast for me. I stumbled going up and cracked my knee on the hard, concrete stair. I screamed out in pain and Sherlock got pulled back by my sudden fall. "I can't wait for you if you want your friend and John to live," He said like I was a waste of his time. "Go… I'll catch up soon." He ran off leaving me alone on the stairs.

I had the strongest feeling my knee was broken. It was bleeding and you could see the bone so that obviously that wasn't good… I couldn't stop crying due to the pain.

There was a noise on the staircase like a ball bouncing down them. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ Thing is.. When it reached me I noticed it hadn't been a ball but when it got down to me it was a grenade… I didn't know if it was a grenade that exploded or just pumped out gas.. But I was scared to find out…

After a few suspenseful moments, gas started pouring out of the bomb/grenade/thing and I started choking. I eventually blacked out.

Sherlock's P.O.V

I got to the roof but there was nothing but a toy staircase and a grenade on the edge of the roof.

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened a little. 'Johanna…' I turned around and ran back down to where Johanna fell. There was blood on the stairs and a bomb on the landing but she was gone. "No…No!" I screamed and punched the wall. A door opened from one of the flight landings. "My my, Sherlock. Getting so frustrated over a girl? What about John? What about Molly or Kristina? Huh?" Moriarty's voice filled the staircase halls. It was impossible to tell where the voice was coming from.

"Where are you!? Show yourself!" I screamed. "Figure it out. You have two hours to figure out where I am, get me, and save your friends. _Have fun_," Moriarty said and the door shut.

"Shit!" I spun around in anger. I don't where I'm supposed to find them. "The morgue…" I snapped my fingers and ran down to the floor Molly usually worked on.

When I got there, there was one extra bag on the tables. There were four before, now there's five…

I walked over and unzipped the extra white body bag. Johanna's face showed though. She looked dead… I checked for a pulse…I couldn't feel anything… A tear came to my eye. I touched under my eye in curiosity as the tear started to make it's way down my cheek. 'What… what is this…?' I looked down at Johanna who's chest I now see is rising and falling very slowly and shallowly. "What are you doing to me…?"

Normal P.O.V.

I felt something warm and wet hit my cheek. I opened my eyes slowly to see Sherlock standing over me tearing. "Sher…Sherlock…?" I called out weakly. He gasped faintly and caressed my cheek with a small smile on his face, "You're okay…"

"I am… But my knee… it's definitely broken… I can't move… go get John and Kristina… Come back for me when you've got them… Okay?" I asked with a pinch of fear in my voice. I didn't want to be by myself after what's happened. I want to be back at out flat with Mrs. Hudson and everyone else. I want that safe feeling I had earlier this night. I now feel so scared and I'm in tons of pain.

Sherlock turned to leave, "Wait!" I called after him. He looked back at me with sympathetic eyes. "Please… Hurry… And be safe…" He smiled a little and replied, "I will. Don't worry," And with that he left and I was once again left alone and vulnerable.

* * *

**So there's Chapter 2. I hope you guys liked it. Please don't forget to review. Reviews make me happy. ****:'3 ****Thank you!**


	3. St Barts part two

**Hey guys, here's Chapter. 3. Hope you enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN SHERLOCK!**

**xxCaspa97xx**

* * *

Sherlock's P.O.V.

I checked every room to find John and Kristina…Nothing. Where could they… wait… I smacked myself on the forehead for being so stupid. _The roof_. I ran back up to the roof to see Kristina and John blindfolded and handcuffed together. There mouths were duct taped over as well. Around both of them were detonated bomb vests.

"John, Kristina, don't worry. I'll get you two out of here… Just stay calm okay?" I tried reassuring them. I could hear Kristina sobbing through the duct tape on her mouth. I looked around for something to get their handcuffs off, then I noticed that Kristina had a bobby pin in her hair - Bingo!

I took Kristina's bobby pin out of her hair and unlocked the handcuffs that were binding her and John together. I took off their blindfolds then apologized. "For what?" I heard them mumble. "This…" I ripped the duct tape from their mouths and a scream came from both of them immediately.

"Where's Johanna? I know you didn't come here without her so where is she!?" Kristina asked well… screamed. "Downstairs in the morgue waiting for us but… I need to get these vests off of you and stop the countdown… I only have 45 minutes to get you two safe then find Moriarty." Kristina and John looked at each other with a pinch of fear in their eyes.

With in 20 minutes I got the vests off of them and deactivated the countdown. "I'm gonna go find Johanna. John stay with Sherlock and help him find Moriarty, okay?" Kristina basically demanded John. John nodded his head and she left to go down to the morgue.

"Get out. I need to think," I said to John. He sighed and left the roof leaving me to go to my mind palace.

-A few moments later-

"John! Moriarty is in the basement!" I said as I ran from the roof to the staircase. John was sitting on the forth stair down, "How do you know?" He questioned as I reached him.

"While looking for you, Kristina and Johanna, I had a chance to search this place up and down. He wasn't anywhere from the ground floor up so that leaves only the basement."

"Let's go then!" He said and we started running downstairs to the basement.

We got to the basement to find Moriarty sitting in a chair facing the wall opposite us. "How'd I know the great Sherlock Holmes would figure this out so quickly? Hmm?" He said and turned to face us. His hands were folded together neatly in his lap with a smirk on his face. "You're fun at these games _Holmes_."

"Bringing John, Kristina and Johanna into this wasn't necessary!" I growled.

"But seeing you cry was sooo much fun to watch!" He smiled happily. John looked at me in shock, "What do you mean seeing you cry? When and why did you cry?" "It's not important.," I said still staring at Moriarty.

"I can answer that one for you," Moriarty started, "he thought Johanna was dead and gone. I was watching the whole thing so you can't deny it Sherlock. A girl you barely know made you get so _emotional_."

John just looked at me. I walked up to Moriarty and grabbed him by his shirt collar and hissed, "I _**will **_kill you. That's a promise," He just smiled in return to my threat. "Now where's the fun in that? As you keep saying, everyone else gets boring. You and I Sherlock… we're the same. We're just trying to keep each other entertained. We created each other Sherlock."

He was right… _I created Moriarty…_ I let go of him as the fact sunk in. "Sherlock don't listen to him!" I heard John try to say to me. "No John! He's right!" I turned my gaze towards the other wall out of guilt and shame.

Without noticing, Moriarty had opened an escape door in the wall and looked at me. "Good evening… John. _Sherlock_," He said and closed the door behind him. "You're just going to let him get away?" John ran towards the escape door. "I'll find him again soon… _Trust me_," I said and walked up to John. "Let's go to the morgue to check on Johanna and Kristina…"

"Did you really cry over her Sherlock…? Just because you thought she was dead? You never cry over a death before. You love deaths, they intrigue you. What if it was me? Wait… That _was _me once, you're only damn friend that you knew for years! Did you cry? _No._ But for a girl you just met today? Wow Sherlock." John huffed and walked away.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 3. I hope you guys liked it. Please review. It makes my day to see your reviews. Even if it's negative, I don't mind. You're opinions always make my day and always make me a better writer. Thank you!**

**I apologize that it's a short chapter. :/ Anyways, I hope you had an enjoyable Christmas/holiday. ^-^**


	4. Back at 221B

**Hey guys I hope you liked my last chapter. Here's chapter 4. [:**

**I DO NOT OWN SHERLOCK**

**xxCaspa97xx**

* * *

When we got to the morgue, Johanna was sitting on the table I left her on and Kristina was sitting next to her while she cried of obvious pain.

"I'm a doctor, let me look at it," John said as he walked over to a very scared and upset Johanna.

Normal P.O.V.

John walked over to me and knelt down on his knees to look at my leg. "I'm sorry…" he said. "For what?" I asked and then he squeezed around my knee quite forcefully.

I screamed out continuously in pain and tears started pouring from my eyes like a waterfall. I squeezed Kristina's hand as hard as I could while he kept touching and prodding my leg. Sherlock ran from the room holding his ears and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Well… it's definitely broken and it may be infected. Let me get some thing from the other room and I'll get you all cleaned up, okay?" John said and stood up with a small smile. I nodded and wiped away my tears.

He walked out and across the hall to where Sherlock had previously ran off to.

"When we get back to the flat, I'll get you set up in bed and make you a nice cup of tea, okay Kris?" Kristina smiled at me. I sniffled and nodded.

John came back in with Sherlock walking behind him. "Hey… Uhh how's your leg?" He asked obviously knowing it's bad and it hurt quite badly. "It hurts… quite a lot…" "I'm sorry… it's my fault… I shouldn't have dragged you up the stairs… If I didn't do that you wouldn't have fell…" Sherlock looked down at the floor.

"_You're_ taking responsibility for something? Sherlock, _who are you?"_ John asked in shock. Sherlock just glared at John.

I giggled, "It's not your fault. It's mine for not running fast enough. Please don't blame yourself, okay?" I smiled reassuringly. He looked at me questionably for a moment then finally replied with a small smile, "Only if you're 100% sure… No… make that 105%…" "I'm _110%_ sure it wasn't your fault Sherlock." He nodded.

John kneeled back down and I tensed up in fright. I didn't want to feel the pain that had just gone away. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, Kristin was it?" "No.. it's Johanna… But it's okay… You're a doctor… Do as you must…" I looked up at Sherlock who looked guilty as ever.

Some cold ointment was applied to my knee and it _**BURNED**_. I squeezed my eyes shut, tensed up and squeezed the table I was on with my free hand. My other hand was squeezing Kristina's but not as tightly; I didn't want to hurt her.

After a few long, painful moments, the pain receded and my knee had gone numb. John did some weird things to it and then started to stitch up the skin.

"Sherlock, may you help me hold her up and walk to the elevator? We need to get her home without allowing her to have pressure on this leg. Kristina, may you go ahead of us and hold the door, please?" John asked. Kristina blushed as he said her name and nodded.

Sherlock walked over to me and snaked his arm gently around my waist. "Come on, we got you. Just keep your foot off the floor," Sherlock said to me. I nodded and got off the table. I lifted my left foot off the floor so no pressure would be applied to my leg. John then put my right arm around his neck and helped me hobble to the lift. Kristina opened the door and held it open for us. She walked out after us to press the down button for the lift.

Outside, Kristina hauled us a cab. John and Sherlock helped me into the front then all three of them got into the back. "221B Baker Street please," I said to the cabby. He nodded and off we went.

The ride was quiet until we got home. "That'll be £37." The cabby said. I paid the man then opened the door. Sherlock held out his hand to help me out of the cab.

I winced as my foot hit the ground. "Careful!" Sherlock said worriedly.

Kristina and John opened the front door and helped Sherlock and I upstairs to me and Kristina's flat.

I laid down on my bed with my leg on top of the blankets. I rested my head against my pillows and held Sherlock's hand as he sat down on the bed next to me. John and Kristina had gone out to the kitchen to make some tea.

"Johanna… I am truly sorry this happened to you… It's so weird for me since I don't usually feel this way about people… But you're different… It's hard to say… But you're a good person and I need you to be healthy and be with me as a good friend…" He said and kissed my hand gently.

"You're a good person too Sherlock… once a person gets to know you that is," I winked. He laughed in response. His laugh was so deep it made my stomach flutter with butterflies. I absolutely loved his laugh.

Kristina came back with a cup of tea and put it on the night table next to my bed. She smiled at me and walked out closing the door behind her. I believe she thought something more was going to happen with Sherlock and I…

"Would you like me to leave you to yourself? It's gotten pretty late," Sherlock asked me. "I'm going to try to get to sleep for the night. Thank you Sherlock for a _very_ interesting day," I smiled. "I'm sorry you got hurt and for what I said earlier," He looked down at his hands.

"Please stop apologizing, it's fine," I squeezed his hand a little tighter. He sighed, "Well I'll leave you to your rest. Good night," He smiled at me then walked out the door leaving it open a little so some light could peer through the crack.

Why am I always so… _happy_… when I'm next to him…?

* * *

**Well there you go, chapter 4. I hope you guys liked it. Please review and such. Thanks! Also, I know this isn't how Sherlock acts but ehh it's my fanfiction. ;P**

**Happy New Year everyone~! :33**


	5. Does he like me?

**Hello people! I hope you liked the last chapter. Welp, here's chapter 5! Enjooooy!**

**I DO NOT OWN SHERLOCK!**

**LadyGreyBergamot**

* * *

Sherlock's P.O.V.

I walked out of Johanna's room and left the door open a crack just to allow some light from the hall to shine in.

I walked into the sitting room to see John and Kristina talking and smiling with each other. "It's time to go," I demanded and walked out with John following behind after saying good night to Kristina.

We walked into our flat and John closed the door.

"I see the way you look at her Sherlock…" John muttered. "What are you talking about?" "Johanna… I see the way you look at her… you like her don't you…? I mean… you must… _you_… _THE Sherlock Holmes_ cried over her so I mean… you must have some feelings for her…" John couldn't seem to get his words out at once… he was acting… _different._

"I don't know what you're talking about. I cried when I thought she was dead because I couldn't bear the thought of an innocent person dying because of me…" I said and turned my back to him. "People die because of you all the damn time," I remained silent after his comment.

After a few silent moments, I turned back to see if John was still in the room.

He walked over to me and stopped just inches from my face. He looked down from my eyes to my lips then gently and slowly, his lips made contact with mine. It was a soft yet passionate kiss… something I'm not quite familiar with. He pulled away leaving me speechless, "John…"

John cleared his throat, "Just practice for if you ever want to do something with Johanna…" He cleared his throat once again. I could hear just a pinch of jealousy in his voice… but why and what would he be jealous about? I touched my lips and imagined if that WAS her… it made my stomach flutter…

John looked away then walked to his room. I watched him as he walked away.

I sat down on the couch and ended up thinking about Johanna and John's kiss for the rest of the night. I can't even remember when I fell asleep…

I woke up hours later at 9:52am. I walked over to the window and looked out to Baker Street. It was oddly quiet… Usually people would be walking up and down the street at this time.

I went to the kitchen and put a kettle of water on. I grabbed the newspaper and leaned against the countertop. I flipped through some pages hoping for some exciting story but nothing seemed to catch my attention… "Bored!" I screamed out.

"Then do something about it," A groggy John replied. "Everything people put in this damn paper is boring!" I groaned and threw it across the room. "Then go visit that girl…" John muttered almost inaudibly. "Too early. I'll go around evening tea time." He nodded. I looked down at the paper then back up at him. Better say this now before he leaves...

"John… about last night…" I started. John looked at me and narrowed his eyes slightly, "What about it…?"

"It… It felt natural… to kiss you John…" I confessed.

* * *

**Hey peoples, sorry this chapter is short. XD I hope you can forgive me. I'll update the next chapter either tomorrow or the day after just to make up for the shortness of it. XD Also, I have officially changed my username to LadyGreyBergamot because Lady Grey is my favourite type of tea and Bergamot is a type of citrus. [:**

**Please review and let me know what you think. It'll make my day! Thanks!**


	6. The Wrong Choice

**Hey guys! Hope you guys liked the last chapter. Here's chapter 6. Enjoy! Please don't laugh at my attempt of what's to come... T-T**

**I DO NOT OWN SHERLOCK!**

**~LadyGreyBergamot~**

* * *

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

I woke up and turned on my side. A sharp pain ran up through my leg through out the rest of my body causing me to scream and wince. I didn't remember I hurt my leg yesterday… it was all a blur… but now the memories of falling and the gas and the _pain_… oh the pain… it's all coming back now. I got up slowly and painfully hobbled out to the kitchen. Kristina was making a pot of tea by the time I got there.

"Good morning." I said as happily as I could despite the pain I was in. "What are you doing out of bed!? Oh and good morning. But what are you doing out of bed!?" She freaked. "I hate being secluded in one spot… You know that Kristina…" I said and made the puppy dog eyes at her. "Get back to bed." She put her hand over my face then her other arm around my waist and walked me back to my room.

She sat me down on my bed and propped my leg up on a pillow again. "I'm going out to get you crutches. Don't move. Understand?" Kristina demanded. I saluted, "Yes ma'am…" She laughed and walked out.

I turned on the T.V. and Doctor Who was on - the episode Doomsday. This was a sad episode but David Tennant was _hot _in it!

At the end of the episode, I was crying my poor little heart out. Kristina walked in to see me with my cheeks and shirt soaked with tears, a red puffy nose and I was sobbing quite loudly.

"Uh… Did I miss something here…?" "Yes… Rose Tyler got sucked into a parallel universe and now she can't see 10 ever again!" I sobbed. She laughed and shook her head; she was never really a Whovian like I was so she doesn't understand all the feels.

"Here are your crutches, do you want to go visit John and Sherlock to show them your up and going again?"

"Sure!" I smiled and wiped away my tears.

I grabbed my crutches and started to hobble my way out to the seating area to practice walking with them. After a few practice hops, we headed downstairs.

_**Sherlock's P.O.V.**_

"If felt… _natural_… to kiss you John." I said quietly. John looked at me with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. I walked over to him and pushed him down on the couch gently. I laid my hand gently on his cheek softly and brought him into a deep kiss which he gladly complied. I hope I know what I'm doing...

His hand made his way from my chest down to my dick. He squeezed it tightly causing a moan/gasp to escape my mouth. He smiled as he continued to kiss me.

He unbuttoned my pants and they fell down around my ankles. I pulled off my shirt while John stripped down himself.

. . .

We were both currently naked and still kissing passionately. I slid my tongue across John's bottom lip begging for entrance. He refused so I gently squeezed his bum making him gasp. I slid my tongue inside the part of his lips and danced around with his tongue.

I pulled away after I felt my erection brush up against his leg. His hand made it's way down to my penis again and he started stoking it slow at first then getting faster and my moans got louder. I threw my head back in ecstasy. A few thoughts of Johanna came threw my head. After a few, pleasurable, moments, I came all over his hand. I blushed a light shade of pink and he sucked his fingers clean.

I kissed his lips then started to trail my way down his body. I got down on my knees in between his parted legs. His erected penis was thick and long which drove me mad.

He started to run his fingers through my hair as I started to suck him off slowly, enjoying the taste of him in my mouth. He moaned my name which drove me more insane. I started going faster and deeper down and his moans got louder and more frequent.

"Sher… Sherlock… I'm - I'm about to cum…" He said in between deep breaths.

He moaned loudly as he ejaculated into my mouth. I smirked and swallowed all of it. I went back up to his lips and started kissing him again.

The front door opened and the sound of two girls gasping made my heart fall down to my stomach just thinking if it was Johanna…. We looked up to see Kristina and Johanna standing in the doorway shocked - Johanna's expression was shock, hurt, and heartbroken. They turned around quickly and went back upstairs after shutting the door behind them.

"Shit…" I mumbled. John and I put our clothes back on and I went upstairs to talk to them… I tried to open their door but it was locked.

"Kristina… Johanna… Please open up…" I called. I heard a sobbing noise coming from inside. I put my ear to the door to see if I could possibly hear anything…

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter. Please review/comment. 3**

**Sorry about that… very… awkward… part… first time writing something like that... XD**


	7. Giving Up?

**Hey guys I hope you liked the last chapter. Here's chapter seven! Enjoy! [: Just wanted to inform you guys that Johanna's middle name is Kristin so Kristina sometimes calls her Kris.**

**I DO NOT OWN SHERLOCK!**

**~LadyGreyBergamot~**

* * *

"Kristina.. Seeing that had to be more painful than breaking my fucking knee… Why do I have to like him so much…? It isn't fair!" I screamed and threw a pillow that was on the couch across the room. It hit that wall and shattered a mirror that was hanging on it.

"Kris, calm down… Imagine how I feel with John… I know how you feel believe me… It's heart wrenching… but if they love each other we can't do anything about it. They've known each other for years..." Kristina said as she put her arm around me.

"I know... But… Sherlock is different… I never felt this way about anyone else… My heart never hurt so badly before!" I cried. "...It was a mistake moving here Kristina… we should have stayed in New York where we belong…"

"Don't say that… Tell me you don't like being in London. So you had one heart break, maybe he just wasn't the right one for you just like how John isn't the one for me," Kristina hugged me. "Come on, let's get you back to your room."

I got up and hobbled back to my room and onto my bed.

_**Sherlock's P.O.V.**_

Johanna like me and she had to see that… God… I'm so stupid! I knew she liked me! It was obvious evertime she looked at me her cheeks would grow red. Why did I even do that with John if I knew I had feelings for her back…? I knew from the start it was a bad idea… I basically just ruined all chances of being with a beautiful, caring girl…

I sighed and went back down to my flat.

"Did you get to talk to them?" John asked awkwardly as I walked back in. I sighed and picked up my violin. "A no I take it then…" John replied and walked off to his room and closed the door.

I started composing music while I looked out the window to Baker Street. I saw Kristina and Johanna walking out of the flat and into Speedy's cafe.

Johanna was in pain by the look on her face. It was either heart-break, her knee or both… Probably both…

I sent John a text,

_Out. -SH_

_Where? -JW_

_Out. -SH_

_You're not going to answer my where question are you? -JW_

_No. -SH_

He didn't respond; there was no need to. I grabbed my coat and my scarf and left. I walked over to the door and noticed they were in the same seats when we had met. I sighed and walked in hoping that Johanna will talk to me…

**_Normal P.O.V._**

I looked at the door when I heard it open and my heart fell to my stomach.

"Kristina… Sherlock's here…" I whispered. She looked up quickly from the menu and started glaring at the tall man who was making his way towards us. I put my head down into my folded arms so I didn't have to see him.

"Excuse me… Johanna… Can we talk…?" He asked awkawardly. I lifted my head to glance at him quickly. His hand was behind his neck in a very nervous way and he looked over to the wall. I looked over to Kristina who was looking back at me. She nodded then left a nervous Sherlock alone with a scared me… alone.

"Johanna… What you saw before… It… It didn't mean anything… We were just curious... I guess… It started off as a practice kiss... for you... but things got… out of control…" He said and looked away.

"What do you mean… a practice kiss for me…?" I questioned.

"For uhm… When I... uh… want to kiss you… I never kissed anyone before and I didn't want you to think I was terrible so… John… he uhm... he helped me… Things got out of hand but it's over… The only kissing I want to do is with you… I mean… Uh… mmm…" His words all jumbled at the end.

Without noticing, I started to giggle. It was kind of cute the way he was starting to babble nervously. His whole face turned red and he looked down and started fiddling with his fingers.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to giggle, it's just really cute Sherlock. The way you're getting nervous. Here, sit down," I pulled a chair next to me and he sat down nervously.

I grabbed his hand and he gently squeezed mine. "I will forgive but… you're going to have to work for it," I smiled and winked.

"How so?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe some breakfast in bed, massages, things of the such," I teased.

* * *

**Hey guys there's chapter seven. Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks! [:**


End file.
